Titania: Snow, Chair, and Love
by October Lynx
Summary: They met each other because they both shared the same issue, lost in blizzard. But that was a year ago, now, they planned to meet up at their secret garden named Titania. However...did he really going to come today? AU KuroPika, OOC-ness might involved, oneshot, beware of fluffy stuff!


_Hello again, everyone._

_Actually, I decided to not publish anything for at least a month, since my doc manager already filled with 12 submission. _

_But then, this is a special day for some of you, and though I'm not one to celebrate valentine, I just love to make stories around the topic, not to mention an excuse for the sweet tale._

_Yes, indeed. It was a fluffy story, for KuroPika since they were the best couple I could think of._

_I hope you guys love it and...happy Thursday~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi_

_**Rate: **T, for safety, even I could've think of a lower rate as for this fluffy thing_

_**Genre(s): **Drama, Romance, Family, Fluff, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warnings: **AU, Gender-bender, All Human, Established Romance, OOC-NESS, etc_

_**Pairings: **Kuroro L./Female!Kurapika_

* * *

**Titania**

October Lynx

2013

* * *

Gadis itu bersandar pada bagian belakang dari kursi kayu panjang yang ditempatinya.

Sesekali ia menghembuskan uap putih dan memeluk tubuhnya yang berbalut mantel wol berwarna biru diatas setelan pakaian musim dinginnnya.

"Menunggu adalah hal yang paling membosankan", Kurapika bergumam pelan pada udara sepi yang mengelilinginya.

Kemudian ia mengosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang sudah dilapisi sarung tangan wol dengan warna biru yang senada dengan topi musim dingin yang dikenakannya.

Masih berusaha menghangatkan diri, gadis itu kembali meniup-niup tangannya, sambil mengira-ngira berapa suhu udara pada siang hari ini hingga terasa begitu dingin meski ia jelas-jelas sudah mengenakan kostum musim dinginnya dengan lengkap.

"Sungguh, aku akan memarahinya kalau dia sampai tidak datang hari ini!", gadis itu berseru dengan suara lantang, meski terdengar parau karena bibirnya bergetar melawan hembusan angin ditengah musim dingin ini.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Kurapika mengeluarkan sebuah cermin dari dalam tas selempang putihnya, kemudian ia mengamati pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam cermin itu,

"Sial, aku terlihat berantakan", dia menggerutu saat melihat wajahnya dalam cermin itu, perona bibir berwarna merah muda yang dikenakannya khusus untuk hari ini terlihat membiru, tampak begitu senada dengan warna topi dan kerah mantelnya.

Begitupun dengan keseluruhan wajahnya, kini ia merasa dirinya terlihat konyol, seperti tokoh dalam kartun smurf yang pernah ditontonnya.

Ketika matanya tertuju pada jam tangan berwarna putih dipergelangantangannya, Kurapika terkejut, dia sudah menunggu selama tiga jam lebih diatas kursi kayu panjang di halaman rahasia _mereka _dan _dia_ belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya dihadapan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang lagi besok", ujarnya saat ia hendak bangkit dan beranjak meninggalkan Titania—nama taman rahasia _mereka_—untuk kembali ke villa musim dingin yang ditempatinya bersama kedua orangtuanya.

* * *

"Apa aku terlambat?", suara bariton seorang pemuda yang cukup familiar terdengar ditelinga gadis itu, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak meninggalkan tempat itu,

"SANGAT terlambat", gadis itu berujar dengan penuh penekanan sambil menahan tawa, kehadiran pemuda itu membuatnya terlalu senang sampai dia kesulitan untuk memenuhi ambisinya yang ingin memarahi bahkan memukul si pemuda yang datang terlambat itu, mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu ditempat ini, tapi waktu janjiannya sudah lama berlalu, dan si gadis bermantel biru masih berusaha menahan senyumnya ketika ia memutar tumit untuk menemui pemuda yang baru datang itu.

"Maaf, aku sudah berusaha lebih cepat, Kurapika. Tapi ternyata ada begitu banyak urusan mendadak yang membuatku harus menunda keberangkatan", pemuda itu beralasan dengan suara yang masih terdengar jelas, tentu saja, dia belum se-beku gadis itu,

"Bohong, bilang saja kau terlambat bangun", gadis itu menggerutu dengan suara pelan sambil berkacak pinggang, wajahnya terlihat cemberut, dan ia membuang mukanya, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya.

Benar saja, karena beberapa detik selanjutnya, sebuah bola salju mendarat tepat dipipinya, hal yang seharusnya bisa ia hindari kalau saja ia mau segera menoleh,

"KURORO!", gadis itu berseru kesal, sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ketika berjalan menuju pemuda itu,

"Apa? Kau harus tahu kalau wajahmu jelek sekali ketika cemberut tadi, seharusnya kau bersyukur aku hanya melemparimu dengan bola salju", jawab pemuda itu sambil mencubit hidung gadis itu sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun, kepala Kurapika yang panas menjadi semakin panas karena ulahnya, dan ketika Kurapika hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari cubitan pemuda itu dihidungnya, Kuroro malah mendekatinya dan memberinya ciuman singkat,

"KURORO!", gadis itu berteriak lagi, kali ini dalam jarak yang lebih jauh karena ia khawatir akan tindakan Kuroro selanjutnya dan tidak mau kalimatnya diberhentikan lagi,

"Kau terlambat, lalu mencubitku, dan menciumku! Hei! Dimana sopan-santunmu!", Kurapika menyerukan protesnya dari jarak aman, sekitar sepuluh meter dari pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Alih-alih menjawab, Kuroro hanya memberikan sebuah senyum tipis yang menurut Kurapika lebih tepat disebut seringai licik, sehingga gadis itu semakin menjauh dan meninggikan kewaspadaannya,

"Kemarilah", gadis itu mendengar suara bariton Kuroro yang tertuju padanya, pemuda itu terdengar tenang meski sang gadis belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya karena seringai bodoh tadi.

Namun entah karena apa, gadis itu akhirnya mendekat juga, dan tanpa diduganya Kuroro hanya menggenggam tangannya, lalu membawanya mengelilingi taman mereka.

"Kuroro—",

"Kau ingat ketika pertama kali kita menemukan taman ini?", pemuda bermata hitam itu menyela sang gadis, yang membiarkan saja dan memutuskan untuk menjawab, lagipula dia masih bisa menyerukan amarahnya setelah ini,

"Hmm..tentu. Pada waktu itu badai, dan ketika itu aku tersesat, begitu pula denganmu, lalu kita menghabiskan waktu disini sampai badainya reda dan akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk bertemu lagi disini keesokkan harinya", Kurapika menjawab dengan suara lembut meski masih terdengar bergetar, bagaimanapun ia memang masih kedinginan,

"Ya, itu terjadi satu tahun yang lalu", pemuda itu membalasnya sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu,

"Ngg…Kuroro—", kali ini ia kembali membuka topik, hendak menagih permintaan maaf dari pemuda bermata hitam disampingnya, tapi lagi-lagi Kuroro membuatnya harus menahan kalimatnya,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu setahun ini?", tanya pemuda itu singkat, suaranya terdengar penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu dan Kurapika kembali mengesampingkan protesnya, merasa ia lebih ingin menceritakan pengalamannya selama satu tahun terakhir,

"Hm, aku mendapatkan peringkat pertama dikelas, lalu…ketika kakak sepupuku menikah, dia sempat meminta aku menjadi pembawa cincinnya karena mengira aku masih kecil, tapi kemudian dia meralatnya, aku jadi pengiring pengantin", Kurapika mulai bercerita tentang satu tahun yang dijalaninya sejak mereka berpisah karena harus kembali pada kehidupan masing-masing.

Ah, liburan musim dingin memang hal yang paling ditunggunya sejak ia bertemu pemuda itu tahun lalu, tapi ia tidak akan mengakuinya begitu saja, terlebih jika ia belum menyuarakan protes yang sejak tadi ditahannya,

"Lalu pada musim panas, kami sekeluarga berlibur ke pantai, dan ketika pulang…kau tahu, kulitku sempat belang selama beberapa minggu", Kurapika tertawa kecil ketika mengenang cerita itu.

Ya, dia memang sempat mengalami kulit belang lantaran ia menolak menggunakan _sunblock_ dengan alasan baunya seperti sabun mandi, dan untuk itu ia sangat menyesal karena harus menghabiskan sisa musim panasnya dengan baju berlengan panjang untuk menutupi perbedaan warna kulitnya yang kelewat kontras.

"Musim gugur yah…kau tahu, hari-hariku penuh dengan ujian kenaikan kelas dan..", Kurapika meringis membayangkannya,

"Dan?", tanya Kuroro, taman mereka masih begitu luas sehingga mereka masih punya begitu banyak waktu untuk bercakap-cakap,

"Dan aku agak khawatir soal nilaiku tahun ini, pelajarannya cukup sulit", terang gadis itu dengan nada miris.

"Bagaimana denganmu?", Kurapika memutuskan untuk bertanya setelah yakin tak ada lagi momen yang bisa ia ceritakan pada pemuda disampingnya,

"Aku? Hm, tidak ada yang spesial", pemuda itu berkomentar singkat, membuat gadis itu menahannya,

"Apa?", Kuroro menoleh pada Kurapika dengan eskpresi heran terlihat diwajahnya yang cenderung datar, Kurapika tidak mengatakan apapun, dan memang tidak perlu, karena tatapan mata biru sudah mengatakan semua itu untuknya:

Aku sudah menceritakan keadaanku, sekarang giliranmu.

* * *

"Tidak ada yang spesial, seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Hanya pada musim panas kemarin, aku, ibuku, dan adikku pergi mengunjungi ayahku di NY", Kuroro mulai bercerita dengan datar,

"Dan musim gugur kuhabiskan untuk mempersiapkan ujian kenaikan kelas, sepertimu" , tambahnya, tanpa ada sedikitpun gambaran emosi tentang hari-hari itu.

Kurapika menghela napas, dia memang baru mengenal pemuda itu selama beberapa minggu pada akhir liburan musim dingin di bulan Februari, sepertinya itu sudah cukup baginya untuk mengetahui kalau pemuda itu memang kadang terlalu menanggapi hari-harinya dengan datar, tapi anehnya, ketika mereka bertemu seperti sekarang ini, pemuda itu tidak tampak datar sama sekali, malah ia cenderung jahil, spontan, dan….begitu hidup.

Apa dia yang membuat pemuda itu menjadi seperti ini? Kurapika tidak ingin memastikannya karena memikirkan hal itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat wajahnya terasa panas dan dipenuhi semburat merah, bukan pink, merah.

"Kuroro—", Kurapika berniat mengatakan apa yang ditahannya dari tadi, namun untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda itu memotong kalimatnya,

"Apa menurutmu orangtuamu akan melarang kita?", pertanyaan singkat terujar dari pemuda bermantel biru tua itu, dan benak gadis itu serasa terdesak untuk menjawabnya,

"Entahlah, aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada mereka", ia tersenyum getir, mulai memikirkan reaksi orangtua dan kakak-kakaknya kalau sampai mereka mengetahui bahwa ia, adik bungsu yang merupakan satu-satunya perempuan dari lima bersaudara, sudah berpacaran dengan seorang pemuda yang ditemuinya ketika tersesat di dekat villa musim dingin mereka, pada usia tigabelas tahun.

Kurapika merasa ngeri dalam waktu singkat, ia tahu, ayahnya yang protektif pasti akan memanggil Kuroro dan menginterogasinya, mungkin bersama kakak-kakaknya yang sudah menikah.

Sementara kakak-kakaknya yang belum menikah, mereka akan menjadikan Kuroro sebagai bulan-bulanan, menakut-nakutinya dengan cara mereka, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, dan berharap pemuda itu kapok dan mungkin meninggalkan adik kecil mereka.

Tapi itu semua tidak lebih menakutkan daripada reaksi ibunya, apalagi jika ia mengingat kalau ibunya adalah seorang wanita yang hiperbola, histeris, dan khawatiran, dan ia akan membuat kisah cinta remaja berusia tigabelas tahun itu terdengar seperti tunangan politik yang berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat, oh, Kurapika tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Ternyata berhasil", ucapan Kuroro dengan suara lega terdengar dan segera menyadarkan Kurapika dari lamunannya yang panjang,

"A-Apa?", tanya gadis itu heran, mata birunya membulat dan melengkapi ekspresi bingungnya,

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi", Kuroro berujar dengan nada bangga sambil tersenyum _boyish_, dan gadis itu terdiam, menyadari amarahnya luntur dan kini _mood_-nya tidak mendukung keinginannya untuk mengeraskan suaranya kepada pemuda itu.

* * *

"Kuroro", panggil gadis itu akhirnya, ia sudah diam cukup lama dan membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi sedikit canggung,

"Hn?", pemuda itu menyahut tanpa menoleh, sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Kurapika, terlihat menyusuri salah satu pohon besar yang tumbuh di tempat rahasia mereka ini,

"Apa yang…bukan, Kuroro, kalau sudah dewasa nanti, kau ingin jadi apa?", Kurapika bertanya sambil terus memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tampak sibuk menganalisis (?) pohon besar didekat mereka,

"Peneliti", jawab Kuroro singkat, mengundang pertanyaan berikutnya dari gadis pirang itu,

"Peneliti tanaman?", ia bertanya lagi,

"Bukan, bioteknologi", jawab pemuda itu, kali ini ia menoleh pada kekasihnya,

"Kau menanyakan itu karena….tanaman ini?", Kuroro membalikkan pertanyaan gadis itu, Kurapika menggangguk pelan.

Selanjutnya, keduanya memutuskan untuk memanjat pohon besar itu—ternyata tadi Kuroro hanya mengecek apakah pohon tersebut cukup kuat untuk dipanjat—dan duduk didahannya, lalu mereka sibuk membicarakan tentang berbagai hal, yang membuat Kurapika merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi, tapi kemudian, ia membiarkan hal itu,

"Sepertinya hari sudah mulai larut, aku akan mengantarmu pulang", Kuroro berujar setelah rasanya topik pembicaraan mereka sudah semakin melantur kesana-sini,

"Hn", gadis itu mengangguk setuju, lalu seperti sudah ada kesepakatan, ia menunggu Kuroro turun dari pohon sebelum ikut turun, oh, dan tentu saja, hal yang terjadi tahun lalu, disini, terjadi lagi,

"Gyaa!", gadis pirang itu menjerit ketika kakinya selip dan ia terpeleset jatuh dari ketinggian beberapa meter, tapi untung saja kali ini pemuda itu lebih sigap sehingga ia bisa menangkapnya dan bukan berakhir sebagai bantalan yang diduduki gadis itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa turun dengan baik?", tanya Kuroro dengan nada mengejek, Kurapika memasang wajah cemberut ketika pemuda itu menurunkannya dari posisi _bridal style_ ,

"Aku bukan seorang pemanjat", katanya membela diri, pemuda itu tertawa mendengar jawabannya,

"Tapi kau berat seperti beruang, tahun lalu punggungku keseleo setelah kau jadikan tempat mendarat", ia menggoda Kurapika ketika mereka sudah memulai perjalanan pulang,

"Yah, aku memang tidak su—APA KATAMU?!", Kurapika menjerit histeris ketika sadar bahwa pemuda itu baru saja mengatainya, tadi ia memang sempat tidak fokus sehingga ia tidak sadar pemuda itu menyamakan dirinya dengan beruang, dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah fakta bahwa Kuroro tertawa keras setelah mendengar responnya, dan Kurapika mulai memukuli tangan pemuda itu berkali-kali, meski tidak serius, untuk menghentikan derai tawanya.

"Hahaha, Kurapika, kau bisa membuatku batal ke Yorkshin", Kuroro akhirnya berhasil merangkai kata setelah berusaha keras menghentikan rasa geli yang menyerbunya ketika mendengar respon gadis itu dan melihat perubahan wajahnya,

"Hah? Kau—Yorkshin, bagaimana bisa?", Kurapika bertanya heran, untuk dirinya tinggal di Nornir yang notabenenya merupakan sebuah kota, Yorkshin sudah terdengar sangat jauh, bagaimana bila itu untuk Kuroro yang tinggal di kota kecil Ryuuseigai?

"Apa kau tidak takut?", tanya Kurapika lagi, sepertinya ia sudah melamun cukup lama hingga Kuroro sudah selesai menjawab pertanyaannya dan siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan keduanya,

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa, dan….tentu saja aku tidak takut…", Kuroro menjawab enteng, membuat Kurapika lega karena ternyata ia tidak melamun, mengingat pemuda itu menerangkan masing-masing jawaban dari dua pertanyaannya tadi, tapi tunggu, kenapa ia terdengar seperti ragu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya?

"Ada apa?", tanya Kurapika, sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka terus-terusan menjadi pihak yang bertanya, tapi apa boleh buat, kenyataannya memang dirinyalah yang belum mengerti,

"Sepertinya…kita tersesat lagi", satu kalimat terlontar dari pemuda itu dan sukses membuat Kurapika memendarkan matanya kesekeliling,

"Oh tidak…."

* * *

_**A/N:** I did warned you about the fluffy thing, did I? so now, you're all feel free to brush your teeth from all the sugar now, thank you~_

_And, as for some of you who read all my work, this fic might have remind you of my other fic is it? tell me if you have figured it out~_

_I'm already preparing a gift for one who answers correctly..._

_Also, I'm going on a hiatus for a while, preparation for my second exam..._

_See you in next month~_


End file.
